


Fools And Lovers

by knitekat



Category: Primeval
Genre: Angst, First Kiss, Insecurity, M/M, Miscommunication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 06:58:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2339330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knitekat/pseuds/knitekat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick and James both think their relationship is merely until the other finds someone better... when both want it to be more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fools And Lovers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fredbassett](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fredbassett/gifts).



> Thanks go to Fififolle for the beta.

Sir James Lester always made it abundantly clear that he possessed the highest of standards – from the hand-tailored Savile Row suits he wore to the exclusive restaurants he ate at and the top-of-the-range car he drove. He also made it crystal clear that he had a distaste for clutter, mess and disorder with every carefully chosen word that he uttered so precisely. 

It all left Nick somewhat confused about where he stood with the man, for he was everything James professed to despise and yet they were together. 

In his more optimistic moments, Nick found himself grateful that James' taste for men obviously ran to grumpy middle-aged men with Scottish accents, a liking for ready meals and whatever clothes he felt comfortable in, not to mention his taste for a fine malt.

Most of the time, however, Nick had to wonder what James did see in him. After all, he was a 40-something man with an insane ex-wife, a habit of not following orders and a knack of putting his foot in it. 

But in his most pessimistic thoughts in the dark of the night, Nick was convinced he was just James' bit of rough and it was only his bloody willingness to roll over and let James do whatever he wanted with him that kept James coming back for more. In Nick's opinion, it was probably highly therapeutic for James to spank his arse red and fuck him hard, the fact that Nick got off on it was just a happy coincidence. 

Nick really had no idea what sort of relationship he had with James, or even if he actually had one, but he also knew he had no wish to lose what he had. He was happier than he'd been in a long time – far longer than he cared to remember – and if he was nothing more than a convenient hole for James to fuck, he would have to make the most of their time together. No matter how much it would hurt when James finally tired of him. 

Although in the deepest, hidden part of his heart, hope flickered that what he had with James was more than that. That James wasn't just using him and really did care for him, in his own way. It his most secret dreams, Nick even hoped that James might love him.

***

Sir James Lester had been in a quandary for some considerable time. He had been since he'd found himself kissing – or being kissed – by that irritating professor, Nicholas Cutter, in the middle of what was supposed to be a dressing down for the mad Scottish maverick's latest mishap.

Even several months into their somewhat unconventional relationship, James couldn't figure out what Nick saw in him. He was a realist and knew how others saw him – after all, he'd spent some considerable time perfecting his persona – and just didn't see how Nick could like him. He was the exact opposite of Nick – precise, cultured and refined; their only common interest was a taste for fine malts, oh, and the surprisingly good sex. 

In his more optimistic moments, James found himself grateful that Nick's taste for men somehow included him, for all his snark and cutting remarks and his need for tidiness and order. That Nick might, somehow, actually love him despite all his faults. 

Usually, however, James wondered what Nick did see in him. He was a 40-something divorced man, with an expensive shrew of an ex-wife and three demanding children, a habit of insisting that rules were followed to the letter – until he decided to break them himself – and a tendency to dispense sarcasm as easily as most men breathed. 

In his far more common pessimistic thoughts, James wondered if all Nick liked about him was his willingness to spank Nick's arse red and fuck him hard. That Nick was just using him for his own pleasure and would discard him as soon as he found a more agreeable lover. James did his best not to think too long about that subject, it made him maudlin and that just wouldn't suit his image.

***

It had been a disaster of a day, casualties not only amongst the team but also the public. Everything they had worked so hard for had almost made front page news and only Jenny's almost magical sleight-of-hand with the truth had kept their secret getting out.

As it was, James had to work late into the night, writing reports and trying to salvage the operation before the minister just decided to hand the entire project over to the military – he'd heard on the ministerial grapevine that bloody Christine Johnson was once more eager to take the project over, obviously the minister had forgiven her for her previous comments. A slight smile flickered across James' face, of course, Christine sucking what little brains the minister had out of his dick had probably helped matters somewhat. 

By the time James had finished his damage control, it was far too late in the morning to even consider going home and he knew he would have to be content with a few hours snatched sleep in one of the bunk rooms. It was a pity as he had hoped to talk to Nick about their relationship; today's – James' glanced at the clock – yesterday's disaster had made him realise just how limited their time together could be and had him wanting to know if they could be more to each other. 

James opened his designated bunk room door to find his lover waiting for him, curled up asleep but still fully dressed on the bed, and his presence had James' heart fill with hope that maybe Nick did have deeper feelings for him after all. The sound of the door opening woke Nick, who gave an endearing snuffle and blinked sleepy eyes up at James before smiling. 

“Nick?” James paused as he reconsidered his words; hope that their relationship meant more warred with the fear that Nick had only been too tired to go home. It had to have been a difficult day for Nick and maybe it would be better if he found another bed to sleep in or even just went back to work. 

Almost too late, James noticed Nick's outstretched hand that paused before dropping back to his side as a look of disappointment flashed across Nick's face. His voice was muffled and embarrassed as he clambered to his feet. “I should go.” 

James froze as he suddenly realised they were both fools, both too scared to admit what they felt for the other for fear of losing the small comfort they gained from the other's presence in their lives. It was only when Nick drew to a nervous halt in front of him, waiting for him to step aside so he could leave, that James threw off his paralysis and took his courage in both hands. “Stay with me?”

***

A brief splutter of hope flickered in Nick's heart before it was extinguished; it had been a stressful day for James and he probably just wanted to take his frustrations out on Nick's arse. He nodded and turned to strip, if this was all he had with James, so be it.

He almost jumped when James touched his arm and tugged him around, his eyes widened when hard lips pressed against his own and a tongue asked for access. It felt so good to finally kiss James, especially when their tongues met and danced together. Slowly he pulled back and looked at James, wondering what this new development meant to their relationship. 

“We're both fools, Cutter.” 

OK, not what he'd expected James to say. “We are?”

James nodded as he kicked the door shut. “Both too scared to lose what we have to risk asking for more.” 

James advanced on Nick, forcing him to step back until his knees hit the bed and he sat down and had to look up at James. Hope warred with confusion and Nick almost didn't ask what he most wanted to know. “You want more?” He shook his head at the amused look on James' face before rephrasing his question. “I mean, you actually want to be with me? Why?”

“Why not?” James quickly replied. “Oh, I know we rub each other the wrong way.” He smiled, “At least when working. But,” James paused for a moment, as if considering whether to continue before he gave a slight nod. “I think you are afraid I'm only interested in someone as a convenient fuck, nothing more.” He raised a hand before Nick could speak. “I know I was.”

Nick blinked at James, hope soaring in his heart. “You... I...” He stopped at James' chuckle and took a deep breath before trying again. “You want more for us?”

James swallowed nervously but met his eyes. “If you do.”

“Of course I bloody well do, you daft bastard.”

James quirked an eyebrow. “Really? So why didn't you say so?”

Nick sighed. “Because I didn't think you did and I wanted what I had for as long as I could.”

James nodded. “As I said, we're fools.” He quirked an eyebrow before asking, “So, do you actually like being spanked?”

Nick gave a snort of laughter. “Don't try and tell me you don't like spanking – you bloody get off on it.” 

“I haven't said I didn't.” James folded his arms and looked down his nose at Nick. “I merely enquired if you did.” 

“Aye, I do.” Nick admitted softly. 

“But not every time?” 

“No, not every time.” A smile twitched at Nick's lips. “Like now?”

“Oh, I'm sure that could be arranged, Professor.”


End file.
